My Sister, Charlie
by BlackBloodyNightmares
Summary: Tyson's sister and father come to Tokyo to vist him and the BladeBreakers. Ray's been crushing on her for years now and Max has been developing feelings as well. Turns out she brings 2 of her closest friends. R&R!
1. Charlize Granger

Disclaimer: If I owned BB, then you can all bet your asses you wouldn't be reading this right now, the guys would have their shirts off VERY VERY OFTEN and Kenny would have nicer glasses and pretty eyes...   
**Prolouge**

My blue eyes scanned the outside of the parking lot and watched as planes from all over the country touched ground, bumping slightly. I tapped my foot impatiently and looked around the airport around me. Many were sleeping on the chairs with blankets provided by the employees. "Where are they?" I asked myself, getting a little worried. The rain didn't seem to stop and I just recently saw lightning. Lightning. Charlie should be fine. Alexia would protect her if anything happened, he is a lightning elemented bit beast after all. Nothing to worry about...

"See anything yet?" I heard Ray's gentle voice behind me. I looked over my shoulder and met eyes with him. His gold orbs held excitment, but it was obvious he hadn't been getting much sleep lately. "I can't wait to see her again, Ty. You just don't know." He looked out the window, right past me.

"Yeah, leave it to Char to get everyone worked up. She's the only person I know who can wake up in the morning without complaining or anything." I looked out to the dark, cloud filled sky too.

"Random fact of the night?" Ray grinned. It wasn't too noticable, but it was definetly there.

"Yup. Random fact of the night."

I turned on my heel and went over by our teammates. Max was sleeping, a black blanket covered his white shirt and dark blue jeans. Kenny's head was tilted back, over the chair behind him, a very thick book in his lap. 'I have glasses, but at least I'm not BLIND' was writen in red on his black shirt. Kai was awake, listening to his i-pod, while drawing or writing or whatever he was doing in his little note pad or whatever. His white shirt with black sleeves that hooked over his thumbs, had a purple stain near the bottom where I spilt grape soda. He got over it...after about an hour or so and much pursauding and promising from Ray. His black pants were adorned in chains and buckles; resting next to his chair was his pair of black army boots we all loved and wanted.

Just by chance, I looked over to the doughnut shop across from where I was standing. It was open! 24 hours! "DOUGHNUTS!" I ran as fast as my legs could take me to the counter and pulled out al lthe money I had out of my deep black pockets. I had to lift my black Taking Back Sunday shirt up a little to get to my right pocket; no one had told me that my shirt was un even...assholes.


	2. Sharpies

Disclaimer: Hilary's a bitch. Kenny's a nerd. Kai's a jackass. Ray's too happy. Max is ALWAYS on a sugar high. And Tyson eats everything and anything he can fit in his mouth. Do you honestly believe that I own BB? 

**Chapter 2: Charlize Granger**

The bright yellow light from the sun through the huge windows shone right through my eyelids, waking me almost instantly. Very rare; I was the first one up. I was usually the last...by a few hours at the least. Kai was stirring in his sleep. he always did. He was groaning, too. He must've been having a nightmare. I wanted to comfort him, but I feared he would wake up and me sitting next to him rubbing his back and whispering in his ear would look so so so very wrong. I'm sure as hell not gay, I was pretty sure Kai wasn't either.

Looking over my team again, I realized that Ray wasn't there. "Damn cat."I said aloud, thinking no one would hear me but I received a sharp pain in the back of my head. My cap went flying in front of me and I reacted by spinning around, cracking my back in the process, to see who the hell had the nerve to hit the BBA World Champ.

"Damn cat, huh?" Ray's eyes were gleaming in both amusment and happiness, though he wasn't smiling. A fake scowl spoiled his pale face and his hair was a mess.

"Rough night, Kon?" I stood from my seat to become almost eye level with him, though I was short by an inch or so. "You look like shit." I was only playing around, but he did look worse than usual.

"I just woke up! What do you want from me?" His stomach growled, as well as mine.

"Money for food would be nice." I smiled like a three year old, grinning ear to ear. I took Ray's arm and started to purr while rubbing my face against it. "Pweez?"

He laughed a little and pulled his arm away. He looked uneasy when I touched him, but I thought nothing of it. He was Ray, he was a cat, cats are touchy. He had on the black shirt he wore last time he visited his village in China. Of course it was ripped and torn in places but it looked cool. He wore a red shirt under it and it gave him an evil kind of look. There were around 3 or 4 holes in each pant legs. Yeah, he looked like he just got out of a fight without a scratch or rabid fan girls were just after his clothes or somthing stupid like that.

"Did Char at least call?" He asked searching through all of our bags, looking for money. He was going through Kai's first thinking that he would have money and the most at that. I thought the same thing so I silently applauded Ray for coming up with the idea first.

"Lemme check..." I trailed off, getting hypnotized by the light blue, hazy light of my cell phone. "She texted me." I told Ray quieter than I usually would because I was reading it.

"Read it to me." He didn't really ask, so I did it anyway, knowing Kai was awake and wanted to hear it too.

"Okay. Ty, our flight was delayed so we won't be there until probably around 6 tomorrow morning. Sorry I didn't call but you know we're not allowed to use cellys up here in the air. Damn planes need to find a way we can contact our families and friends dammit! Tell Ray I said hi and I miss him and tell Kai that I still tink he's a jackass but I love him anyway. Ask Kenny if he wants me to cut his hair because I saw a recent picture and...yeah..and tell Max I got him some Chocolate from Mexico and that he'll love it! Ok Big brother I love you and I'll see ya in the morning...BE AWAKE!" I read the last lines carefully. "Heyy! I am awake thank you very much!"

Ray laughed at me again. "Come on, Tys. I got money and I'm STARVING!" He stood from his dar navy blue bag with saftey pins and patches of skating companies and bands all over it, and ran over to the nearest Dunkin Donuts. "Damn, you're slow!" He called over his shoulder to me.

"Damn, I'm slow? Shit, you're fast!" I ran after him, thinking about Char the whole time we ate.

* * *

Charlie sat silently, staring out the window to the beautiful sunrise. Her headphone blarred My Chemical Romance. Her favorite song, The Ghost Of You, on repeat. Her silver CD player had black writing all over it with little pictures of random things. "I've changed so much since h last saw me...since they all saw me." She whispered to herself. Her navy eyes held crystal specks in them and her dyed black hair had crimson tips, her natural hair color. The loose strands fell into her face, the waves reaching her chest. 

Arumi sat next to her. Charlie didn't even realize she was awake. She looked at Charlie, obviously worried about the girl who had been like a sister to her for the past 7 years. Her silver hair had sky blue highlights that was pulled in to a ponytail with a dark pink ribbon, and she had deep sea green eyes. She wasn't unhealthily pale, but not too tanned either. She wore a purple shirt, ripped across the chest, with a black tank under it. Her black skirt was raised a little from being seated so long. A book lay in her lap called: My Phsyco Family...Literally.

"Passengers, may I please have your attention." A woman's voice came from the speakers in the plane and everyone who was sleeping (almost everyone) woke at the startling sound. "We are preparing for landing. Please buckle your seatbelts."

Charlie smiled at hearing this. "Here I come, Tyson. Brace yourself, bro..." She said quietly to herself, yet again. Arumi smiled to and looked to the sleeping figure of their 3rd friend who was impossible to wake up...

"Flight 124 coming in from Toronto, Canda will be landing in 6 minutes. Repeat, Flight 124 coming in from Toronto, Canada will be landing in 6-5 minutes. 5 minutes." A woman's voice rang through the port, waking some, but most sleeping through it.

"She's coming," I whispered. Ray looked at me. I smiled so brightly that I could see a light coming from my mouth. "She's coming! Guys wake up, she'll be here soon!" I ran over to my team and started to shake everyone up.

"Ty...it's like..."Max checked his phone in a black leather case with red skulls placed randomly everywhere on it, "5:45...AM!"

"I don't give a fuck, get up dammit!" I forced him out of his chair and we both fell to the ground in a heap. Ray laughed at the scene and Kai just sat there shaking his head slightly, partly in embarrassment and partly in amusement. You get to learn these things about Kai after spending almost 5 years with him...


End file.
